bakifandomcom-20200225-history
Yujiro Hanma
Yujiro Hanma (範馬 勇 次郎, Hanma Yujirō) es el padre de Baki Hanma y el principal antagonista de la franquicia Baki. Él es el hijo de Yuichiro Hanma, y también el personaje más fuerte de la serie. Yujiro works as a highly-paid freelance mercenary and assassin for various governments and organizations. It is unknown how much people or organizations pay him to do his mercenary job but judging from his expensive taste, it is extremely high. He is often called "the Strongest Creature on Earth" (地上最強の生物, Chijō Saikyō No Seibutsu) or "the Ogre" (オーガ, Ōga). Personality Yujiro is a very cruel and arrogant man. He shows no mercy towards anybody, as he views mercy as a "weak" trait. Yujiro is also known to be emotionally manipulative - this can be seen in his relationships with his son and Emi Akezawa, for example. He seemingly lives only to fight and cause destruction to anything and everything he can. His whole life and mindset are dedicated to nothing but fighting and growing stronger with each person he defeats, sometimes killing them. He tends to kill people if pushed or enraged enough and does not show care or remorse when doing so. He will also kill for pleasure or satisfaction when he feels like it. He has a deep resentment for those who are weak and does not even think it's worth killing them. He desires for his son Baki to become strong like him, so he can enjoy a challenging fight with him as if Baki is a toy to him. Yujiro is unexpectedly silent and stoic most of the time, and often speaks only what must be said. Yujiro is also very brutal, as shown when he ripped Ryu Kaioh's face-off, and then slammed his skinless face onto the stone floor. Another example would be when he killed his own wife, Emi Akezawa, by rupturing her eardrums and then breaking her spine. He is a very arrogant man, believing, (and knowing as well) that he is the strongest living creature on Earth, and he feels inclined to do whatever he wants, with no one being able to stop him. He views everyone else as being insects compared to him, and seeing them as "the weak". He has a mental framework that thinks that everything should be obtained with pure strength alone. He does not believe in using weapons, as his body is the ultimate weapon which proves to be more effective and deadly than any kind of other weapon or technology. Since his fight with Baki went viral, Yujiro is annoyed to find that he has gained unwanted fans, and has referenced several young children asking for his autograph since the fight. Despite wrathful, Yujiro is surprisingly patient and almost always remain his cool. Strangely, he is unexpectedly quiet and stoic most of the time, often speaking only what is needed and even just what is absolutely necessary to say. Yujiro does have a somewhat "soft" side. Offering Baki some soup as a sign of respect for his power after an eventual tie between him and his son; also trying to avoid telling Kaoru Hanayama the fact that he signed an autograph for a kid out of embarrassment. He's also shown to, despite having killed her, posses some affection towards Emi as shown when he says to Hillary that he would protect whoever had close ties with his wife. He even fought for the weak in wars to be in his words a "role-model" for the weak. Because he was obliterating their oppressors, the weak started to see him as something sent from God. Miyamoto Musashi has stated that "there is a kindness" to Yujiro. Yujiro unabashedly interferes in Baki's affairs by creating destructive challenges for him to overcome and develop from. It should be noted that despite his oppressive and generally hands-off parenting style with Baki, he does, in fact, want him to become stronger. His motives for this are a mixture of Yujiro's own parental projection of Baki following in his own image as a legendary fighter and the potential of creating a stronger opponent for himself for entertainment. He encourages Baki to have sex with Kozue which eventually triggers his transition into manhood and a drastic change in Baki's fighting maturity which is seen during his fight with Ryuukou Yanagi. It is common knowledge that Yujiro is the father of Baki Hanma and Jack Hanma, but he states in a conversation with Muhammad Ali who invited him into his home to meet his son that Yujiro has in fact fathered many children throughout the world who remain unknown to the plot. No one knows for sure how many half-siblings Baki has in addition to Jack as there exists no record of the extent of Yujiro's bloodline. Knowing this and knowing Yujiro's other personality traits such as arrogance, cruelty, and selfishness, as well as very little care for his children aside from Baki and Jack, it can be safely said that Yujiro has the mind of a psychopath. Beyond his philosophy and time spent training or fighting, Yujiro is fully capable of living in modern society. While not stated, it's shown that Yujiro has access to considerable resources most likely in the form of connections or favors from some of the most influential people in the world. Given his power and threat level, this is not surprising. Other resources also most likely include a vast personal fortune. This is very clear from the way Yujiro has demonstrated sophistication and his ability to carry himself in high society. Yujiro has sharp tastes and whenever attending places of refining or meant for the elite of society, he can blend right in by both dress and manner. Since Yujiro is the strongest in the world and sees himself as something of a king, this may be his way of trying to act in a way becoming of a king. He's also shown to be erudite, intelligent, and well-read in a wide variety of topics some of which are quite esoteric. During his 16th year, Yujiro was quite different from his current self. He was much calmer, less savage and not so bloodthirsty, most of the time defeating just his adversaries and destroying their vehicles. However, over the next 2 years on battlefields, Yujiro's desire to fight and mercilessly kill everyone who stands in his way increased, making him the man he is today. It may be that compared to his youth, the current Yujiro has had the chance to calm his personality and temper his instincts. Perhaps as an extension of his manners and desire to project an image of sophistication, Yujiro can be a good company to anyone who has earned his respect or consideration. In these instances, he has no problem getting along with the people he has acknowledged. He accepted Baki's request for a quiet dinner together where, despite Baki's resentment towards him, Baki admitted he enjoyed the meal with Yujiro immensely. He's also gone out for drinks with Doppo Orochi, possibly because Doppo gave him an interesting fight in the past and managed to survive. He later complemented Motobe to Musashi by claiming Motobe fights for real and is ready to do anything to win while commenting on how Motobe was being rewarded for his hard work by finally being able to face Musashi where Motobe could use all of his skills and techniques. Appearance Yujiro is a built man standing 6'2" and weighing 300 pounds (188.976 cm and weighing 136 kg). Yujiro has red wavy hair, thick black eyebrows, and red eyes. although Yujiro isn't tallest and so overmuscular as some other characters and has a more athletic flame, his abnormal muscles take the shape of a demon when he gets serious in a fight. He is usually shown wearing his signature dark red shirt and pants in the anime and black shirt and pants in the manga, though he is also shown wearing a black shirt and pants in the third season of the anime. Even as a teenager he already has his impressive height and was very muscular, though not as later. In this time he wore a green soldier outfit without top and a green bandana. He later adopts a ponytail for a short while, eventually leading to his present hairstyle. Yujiro's appearance can be likened to that of an ogre or lion (as this was Keisuke Itagaki's intention). History 'Baki the Grappler' Past When Yujiro was 16 years old, he went to war to fight and develop his skills. He was in the Vietnam War, where he fought against the Americans. After the famous "Bloody Mary" bombardment plan was completed, Yujiro survives as one of the two rebels. The second person is a woman named Jane. After a short conversation, she suggest Yujiro to have sex, but he refuses. Shee laughs at him and tries to dominate him, but after a while the Ogre quickly brings her to earth, catching her by surprise and saying that he's the one who the rules and could kill her at any time. Then Yujiro and Jane becomes companions for a while. While American soldiers marches and watches the ruins after the "Bloody Mary" operation, Yujiro lurks among the ruins and attacks General Sam Gary. He kills him, takes his skin off his face, puts it on his own face and shows himself to other soldiers, pretending to be semi-conscious. The soldiers takes him to some headquarters, thinking he's their general, who needs help. In fact, their general is long dead and Yujiro has made his way to the center of the nearby American headquarters. He slaughters the army in the middle of the building and meets a soldier named Gerry Strydum. During this time, the American army gathered around the headquarters to shoot the whole building with cannons to get rid of Yujiro. Suddenly Jane shows up with a big barrel of explosives. He tells Yujiro that the barrel will cause a big explosion when the army will start shooting. Jane suspiciously finds a secret passage to the underground exit and then starts to run away with Yujiro. Unfortunately, the Ogre guessed Jane's true identity. Her real name is Diane Neil and she's a Canadian spy of the United Nations. Her task is to lead Yujiro through this underground passageway, where the UN army awaits the end. Yujiro rapes Diane Neil to take revenge on her, then goes outside and destroys the army waiting for him. Nine months later, Diane's having a baby. The anime shows another retrospective from the time when young Yujiro fought on the battlefields. America still tries to get rid of Yujiro and sends all its best units against him. However, the young fighter defeats all of them. Ultimately, the Americans turn to Biscuit Oliva, who is a powerful man and a vip convict in the Arizona prison. Oliva is hired to get rid of Yujiro. After a short meeting and fight, Yujiro runs away, saying that he prefers to leave Oliva for another time. At the end, America decides to form an alliance with Yujiro. In other words, USA is completely defeated by one man, Yujiro Hanma. Yujiro once appeared at a big and expensive banquet. In this place, for the first time he meets Emi Akezawa, who comes there with her husband Eiichi Akezawa. Yujiro and Emi almost immediately notice each other in the crowd and starts to look at each other. Yujiro undresses her with his eyes, so jealous Eiichi enters and starts talking to Yujiro. Eiichi spills champagne on his suit, for which Yujiro gives Emi a kiss. Angry Eiichi attacks him, but Lorion Grassy, a Brazilian Judoka, stops them. The fighter wants to defend Eiichi, challenges Yujiro and loses quickly. Later, Yujiro breaks into Akezawa's mansion, knowing that Emi likes him. He kills Eiichi and then embraces and kisses Emi, telling her that he likes the bloodthirst in her eyes. He also confesses to her that he wants her to be the mother of his child. Soon after that, Baki is born. Childhood Saga In this saga, Yujiro appears for the first time during the duel between Baki and Kaoru Hanayama. He appears when both fighters have finished their fight. Yujiro ridicules them and states that this battle should not end yet, since they are both alive. The provoked Hanayama attacks Yujiro, but he can't do anything. Baki tries to help his rival, but is knocked out with one blow by his father. Eventually, Hanayama is almost destroyed by the strongest man in the world. Later Yujiro visits Emi Akezawa, who is surprised and happy seeing him. She tries to throw himself into his arms, but he rejects her and criticizes for not having brought up Baki in proper way, stating that their son is still too weak. He also tells her that he will now take their son's development into his own hands. Soon after that, Yujiro goes to the mountains and kills Yasha-Zaru. He does it only to bring and show Baki the head of the ape, with which his son made friendly relationship. Yujiro manages to provoke his son and desperate Baki tries to attack him. His father stops him and says he wants to fight him next month. Some time passes and Yujiro learns that Baki defeated Gaia, the master of the battlefield. Baki's father states that this is not a great feat at all, and decides to do something much better than his son did. He calls the Prime Minister of Japan and says he'll be here in an hour to kill him. Then he really shows up at the Prime Minister's mansion and defeats a huge number of guards on his own, and then he shows up in the Prime Minister's room and tells him that he should take better care of his protection, and then he leaves. Before the big match with Baki, Yujiro visits his old friend Kanamoto, who likes to hunting. Kanamoto shows him his great and powerful bow, which he constructed by himself, and Yujiro urges him to shoot him. The old friend finally agrees, but the Strongest Creature on Earth easily stops the arrow flying in his direction. Shortly afterwards, he meets again with Emi, who wants to show him her crazy love and have sex with him. Then Yujiro tells her that he is not interested in her at all, and that if Baki disappoint him in the fight, he will break contact with her. When the day of his fight with his son comes, Yujiro is attacked by Gaia, who wants to test his skills. Gaia, of course, loses the fight. Later, Yujiro arrives by helicopter at the duel scene, where Baki and many of his friends are waiting. The first of the helicopters gets off the humiliated Gaia, who kneels down by Yujiro. The Ogre is also accompanied by Emi Akezawa, Hitoshi Kuriyagawa and an old soldier known as Sir. The big match starts with an unexpected earthquake. Yujiro stops it by hitting the ground. Baki does his best during a fight, but is unable to give any serious damage to his father. Yujiro is still very satisfied with the level of his son and happily announces to Emi that today he will "eat a delicious dish". At some point, excited Yujiro starts brutally knocking out his son and almost killing him, but is stopped by Emi who, in such a critical situation, decided to protect her child. Emi attacks Yujiro with a blow to the face, but eventually the Ogre hugs her for the last time and breaks her spine. Then Yujiro gets into a crazy mood and knocks out all the people who came to watch the fight. And then he just leaves the crime scene. Underground Arena Saga Yujiro initially first appeared when he was mentioned by Strydum in early chapters of Grappler Baki as a form of foreshadowing. Yujiro made his first proper character appearance at the end of Baki's fight with Mount Toba in the Tokyo Underground Dome. Yujiro arrives, and effortlessly knocks out Baki. He is seen by Doppo Orochi, who declares the chairman set up a match between him and Yujiro. Tokugawa happily agrees, and the fight is scheduled the next day. Later that night, Strydum drives Yujiro to a local boxing gym, where Yujiro starts a fight with the reigning boxing champion there. Yujiro effortlessly defeats the champion named Yoichi Tatsumi and everyone at the gym, then leaves. Yujiro then later encounters Izou Motobe at a park, who is looking to settle personal business with Yujiro. Yujiro decides to fight on the grass, rather than concrete, and Motobe takes this as an act of fear by Yujiro; not wanting to fight on concrete. Yujiro states that he doesn't want anybody to interefere. Motobe shows improvement against Yujiro's speed compared to 8 years prior, but is still easily defeated by Yujiro. The next day, Doppo starts off the fight by jumping on top of Yujiro and putting him in a full-body headlock. Yujiro reacts by running and jumping off a wall, then slamming his back to the ground. Doppo dodges in time, and then delivers an axe kick at Yujiro, which Yujiro dodges. Yujiro tries to use Udonde technique against Doppo, while at the same time Doppo uses the Maeba Stance, which is also a defensive-based style. Yujiro attacks first, giving Doppo the benefit of the attack, punching Yujiro 5 times in the chest. Yujiro stands up, undamaged, and wildy punches at Doppo, while Doppo blocks. The fight continues, and Doppo uses Sangan, a fighting technique which allows the user to block all the opponents strikes by making the user's eyes mimic that of a chameleon's, therefore being able to see attacks from all directions, on Yujiro. Yujiro is unable to get past this defense, and Doppo then proceeds to continually punch at Yujiro. Doppo is sucessfully landing consecutive hits on Yujiro, until Baki arrives and is seen by Yujiro. Yujiro becomes enraged at the sight of Baki, causing him to unleash his demon back. With Yujiro's strength and speed now boosted, Doppo's punches no longer have effect on Yujiro. Yujiro grabs Doppo's hand, and nearly rips one of his fingers off. Strydum makes the remark to Baki that Doppo's attacks are meant for humans, with Yujiro being something inhumanely powerful. Yujiro then viciously attacks Doppo, with each hits cutting Doppo's body up. Suedo, who is in the audience, jumps into the ring to try to prove that karate can win, attempting to prove Strydams statement wrong, only to be instantly knocked out by Yujiro. Doppo attempts to try and pierce Yujiro's abs with his arms, only to be outdone by Yujiro's reflexes, and have his eardrums ruptured. Doppo falls to the ground for a few seconds, with everyone watching thinking he is done. Doppo stands back up to keep fighting, but Yujiro then suddenly rips out Doppo's right eye out of its socket. Yujiro finishes the match by delivering a punch directly to Doppo's heart, almost killing him. Later he comes to see his son's fight against Kureha Shinogi. At some point it seems that Baki has lost and then Kureha provokes Yujiro to come down to the arena. Yujiro accepts the offer and comes to him. But then Baki rises up and says it's his fight. Yujiro looks at Baki's fighting position and guesses what technique his son will want to use. He wishes him good luck and leaves the ring. When Baki defeats Kureha with the Goutaijutsu blow, Yujiro explains the technique to Strydum. Maximum Tournament Saga Yujiro unexpectedly appears in the fighter's locker room during the Maximum Tournament. Mitsunari Tokugawa asks him to not destroy his tournament, and Yujiro says he only came to watch. Nevertheless, he wants his young companion Yuu Amanai to join the tournament. The Ogre breaks the spine of one of the competitors, Jagatta Sherman, to free up space for his companion. Amanai sees this brutal act and hits Yujiro with his open hand in the face, telling him that he recognises him as a fighter but hates his violence. At first it is unknown who Yujiro's comrade is, but then it turns out he's a martial artist who met Yujiro in USA (Amanai worked for the American government). The Ogre was impressed by the fighting style and philosophy of Amaniai. Most of the time, Yujiro sits next to Tokugawa at the tournament and watches the fights. At some point he gets bored and goes outside. He meets a Muay Thai champion named Chamoan and beats him with one finger. During the tournament, Yujiro meets Jack Hammer. When Jack wins his fight in the first round, Yujiro goes into the arena to talk to him. They're almost starting to fight, but they're interrupted by jealous Baki. Yujiro throws him aside with one blow so he won't stop them. After a while, Jack walks up to Yujiro and tells him something that makes Yujiro very happy. After a while, the Ogre announces that Jack has very right to fight him. When Amanai, during the fight against Doppo Orochi, finds that Doppo is already damaged enough to finish the fight, he starts asking Tokugawa and the audience to recognize him as the winner, because he does not want to use any more violence. Then Yujiro enters and attacks Amaniai with a blow of the edge of his hand, deforming Amanai's collarbone. Yujiro calls him a weakling and throws him over the fence of the arena. He wants to fight all current winners in the tournament, in exchange for disrupting the tournament. That's when Kureha comes in and says that Yujiro should fight the losers, because this tournament can't end like this. The Ogre beats them all without a problem. Then all the victors enter the arena and starts to provoke Yujiro. However, suddenly Yujiro is shot with a sleep bullets. It turns out that those shots were planned by Tokugawa and Baki to stop Yujiro. He is taken away and moved to a closed room with a steel door, but after some time he wakes up, breaks down the door and leaves. Before Baki's match with Kaioh Retsu, Yujiro comes to talk to his son's opponent. He tells him he should be afraid of this fight. During the battle, Yujiro watches his son's brutality and hopes that Retsu will awake the true "Hanma's blood" in Baki. However, ultimately Baki does not kill Retsu, even though he is very close. After the fight, Yujiro meets Baki and tells him that he is disappointed with his delicacy. When the final fight between Baki and Jack almost takes place, Yujiro meets Jack before the match begins. Jack tells him that when he wins the fight against Baki, he will come to defeat Yujiro. During the final fight, Jack turns out to be son of Yujiro and Diane Neil. After the fight, Yujiro meets Jack again and is disappointed with his defeat and his destroyed body. He turns away from his son and tells him to leave, but Jack attacks him. Yujiro easily knocks out tired Jack, criticizes him for losing twice in one day and then leaves. Baki Most Evil Death Row Convicts Saga In this series, Yujiro is shown for the first time when he watches television, in which they talk about five convicts who have came to Tokyo. Yujiro is in the middle of a small training session and at the same time smokes a cigarette, which he kicks out after a while, and then starts laughing at the police, who in his opinion will never understand how five prisoners arrived at the same time. Yujiro refers to the phenomenon of synchronicity. Abilities Yujiro is the strongest character in the series, with his strength being said to equal that of an entire army or more.Yujiro, along with his father, was able to defeat the American military forces by himself during the time of the Vietnam War; Yujiro was 16 at the time. Some of Yujiro's greatest feats of strength include, pushing back 100 riot police, completely stopping the tectonic activity of an earthquake by punching the ground, tapping craters in concrete walls, easily knocking out a giant elephant that not even tanks could damage, cutting glass apart with his fingers, and crushing coal into dust. It is said that Yujiro's hits are equivalent to that of a nuclear impact, with even entire armies trying their best weapons to stop him, but to no effect. His body's muscles are so strong and durable to the point, that he is able to do things like breaking samurai swords and knives by gripping them, walking through bulletproof-glass walls, and shaking skyscrapers by merely making his muscles tense (it is implied that it is actually his body's aura). Another indication of his strength would also be his durability, (as durability and strength are inconsistency with each other). Yujiro is durable enough to take a full impact hit from literally anything or anyone on Earth, without even flinching or being damaged whatsoever. He was shown to not be injured at all after falling from the top of a 50 story skyscraper. He has also never been shown once to actually have been hurt from any character who has hit him in the entire series until Kaku Kaoih, who used the power of his own punches against him, causing him to bleed, Musashi Miyamoto with his sword or when Baki activates his demon back to make him feels pain. Yujiro´s pain tolerance is such that only very few make him actually feel it. He was shown to effortlessly overpower with just his fingers the likes of Oliva, who is strong enough to cause interference in the GPS signal in cars all over the planet with a punch to the ground. His body is durable to the point to tank things like bullets( although he prefers to dodge them), fire, lightning strikes, blades, diseases of any kind, cannonballs, and even missiles, with none of these being able to even penetrate his skin or injure him at all. Yujiro was able to easily move at bullet-timer speeds when he was just 16. Yujiro was shown to catch a 45 lb arrow that required 200 kgs of force to successfully project and caught before it could leave the bowstrings from 9 ft away. He is shown to move at warp-like speeds, that is imperceptible to other characters vision, almost as if teleporting. He is able to easily out-maneuver any character in the series in terms of pure speed; with characters who are at mid-top tier level being able to traverse across hundreds of miles in a matter of hours on foot. He can strike with enough velocity that can break the sound barrier and rip through the air, causing extremely intense gusts of wind. When Yujiro flexes his latissimus dorsi muscles, his back takes the shape of a demon's face, thus increasing his strength and combat abilities. Yujiro is constantly advancing his strength, becoming stronger with each person he defeats every day, essentially "devouring" them, as he himself tends to say, all the while his "demon back" is exposed. A genius fighter who is known to have mastered all forms of unarmed combat. His repertoire apparently includes all of the well known fighting styles (such as karate, boxing, taekwondo, jujutsu, wrestling, street-fighting, and so on) as well as some more esoteric ones (such as the udonde or uzunde style, an actual system used in the Motobu-ryu of karate). Since the age of sixteen, he has been fighting on the battlefields using just his bare hands, when he fought against both American and Vietcong in the Vietnam War. Since then, it appears he has obtained respect from the American forces, even going so far as them declaring amity towards him with each new president. Yujiro also has a complete and full understanding of the human body and its anatomy and essentially has complete medical knowledge on each organ and muscle and their respective function. It should be noted as well that, Yujiro has the extraordinary ability to instantly learn and master a fighting style perfectly, upon the first time seeing it and even modify them to fit him better and directly seen other humans weakness just by looking on them. Techniques *Axe Kick - he is known for using that move. *Roll Kick *Udonde *Finger-Grab *Bite *Crotch Kick *Front Neck-Lock - used once against Roland Istaz. *Vietnam Whip *Defensive Shaori - used once against Kaioh Kaku. *Suplex *Aiki - used once against Pickle. *Pinch *Whip Strike *0.5 Second Unconscious *Dress Gallery 42090752 298304167421115 7568552615521288192 n.jpg|Yujiro's first appearance in the manga. Yujiro.jpg|Yujiro Hanma in the manga. Yujiro.png|Yujiro Hanma in the first season. Diane Neil and yujiro5.png|Yujiro and Diane in the anime. Diane Neil and yujiro.png Baki new ova9.png|Yujiro Hanma in the OAD. Yujiro render 2018.png|Yujiro Hanma 3rd season render. Yujiro 2018 e e.png|Yujiro Hanma in the third season. Yujiro hanma2 2018 e e.png Yujiro younger anime e e.png|Yujiro Hanma in his younger years. Trivia *His appearance at debut was based on Matt Dillon. However, his appearance in later parts of the manga appears to take after Paul Stanley. *Yujiro is a secret unlockable character in the video game Garouden Breakblow: Fist or Twist. His hair is blue rather than red. * Yujiro seems to bear a similarity with Street Fighter character Akuma. Both have wild red hair, a fearsome complexion, and harbor strength that is considered superior to most of the fighters in their respective universes. They also provoke their younger rivals to become stronger by embracing their violent nature. On top of that, both seem to have dark personality and frequently desire battle to test their own strength. The difference is that Akuma, though ruthless and callous, is less sadistic and arrogant than Yujiro. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Mixed martial arts users